


it looks like this man...

by somsnosa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders has a shitty bf, M/M, Other, and im very proud, based off a vine, i wrote this while half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsnosa/pseuds/somsnosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is trying to break some horrid news. Hawke isn't being a great help, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it looks like this man...

**Author's Note:**

> its my party and ill meme if i want to
> 
> also shh sunglasses totally exist in this world
> 
> \--daisy

He knew all was lost when his heart stop beating for a second time. No amount of magic, blood or no (not that he was willing to go that far) could save this man. With what felt like a million anxious eyes trained on him, he slowly stood, reluctant to pull his gaze up from the now lifeless Kirkwaller. He knew he’d have to actually say what the group crowded around him probably pieced together by now sooner or later, and his heart broke with each second that dreadful moment drew near.  
When he finally lifted his head, his sleep deprived eyes were met with the faces of the deceased Free Marcher’s family, all pale and crestfallen. He inhaled slowly, preparing himself for the inevitable words.  
“I’m sorry to say, but—“  
“HEY! HOLD ON!”  
Confused heads turned quickly to the direction of the intruding voice, some filled with a tiny shred of hope, others filling with dread that was beginning to spill over.  
Anders was about to voice his concern when Hawke suddenly bumped into the group, and all Anders had left to let out was a barely suppressed groan.  
“What is it, Hawke?” he asked, his irritation high.  
“Oh, you know, just checking in on my good healer. Oh man, this guy’s looking worse for wear, is he alright?”  
With a mortified family now cowering behind Anders, he shot Hawke a you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me look and suddenly, Hawke’s face lit up.  
Oh, sweet Maker, no.  
“Please Hawke, don’t…” Anders pleaded hoarsely, but the other seemed to take no notice as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.  
“It looks like this man…”  
“Hawke, I’m begging you...”  
“ISN’T ALIVE ANYMORE” Hawke announced as he struggled to shove the small glasses onto his face. He turned to the grieving family and shouted “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” before turning on heel and sprinting off, Anders full on collapsing out of pure exhaustion and grief.  
“Next on my to-do list, kill Hawke…” Anders mumbled, planning vengeance face down on the dusty floor.


End file.
